Ranai Destine
Physical Description Ranai has wispy unkempt red hair, though it is distinctly more orange than red. It looks shockingly bright next to her pale skin. She is thin and wiry and her mother always complained about being poked with her sharp elbows. She is thin and boney, but somehow inherited her mother's ample bosom. She usually wears a corset like those often worn in Vallenvale, to help ease the pain this causes in her lower back. She is average height, around 5'4", and her face is somehow, both soft, and angular. Her characteristics could be described as elvish, she even has a pointy ear, but only one, and only slightly. Her other ear left ear is much more rounded than her right. Her eyes are green, though sometimes they appear more hazel. Personality Ranai is odd. She is excitable and chipper and friendly, but she is decidedly odd. She doesn't think inside the box and this can be unsettling and even off putting to those around her. She frequently gets lost in her own mind and seems very distracted. Even her manner of speech is odd, she speaks to people as though she were their grandmother, though she is only 22. She is a natural genius at machinery. She can understand how new technology works easily, usually just by looking at the parts, without having to dismantle anything. She says she can "feel" machinery and just intuitively knows how to fix things and put them together. She lives in a colorful, sensual world, inspired by inventiveness and creative ideas. She enjoys experimenting with new perspectives, and looking at things from every angle. This creates a sense of spontaneity, making her seem unpredictable, even to her close friends and loved ones. History Ranai was born in Damarel and lived there with her parents (Coral and David) and older brother (Sam) until she was 12 years old. Her brother became infected with the lycanthropy disease while hunting outside of town one evening after working in the mines. When he came home with a scratch he told their parents that he had encountered a group of younger boys surrounding a dying animal and poking it with sticks. When he tried to stop them, the animal had lunged at him, and a tooth scratched his arm. His mother dressed the wound and cared for her son and so she was the one who was with him when he transformed. She managed to escape him, and trapped him in the room, but she too had been bitten and infected. When the enforcers came for them the next morning, Ranai’s father tried to fight them from taking away his wife and son. They killed him and Ranai ran. She feared for her life and knew she now had no family and so she ran as far as her young legs would take her. A farmer, friendly to the resistance took her in, but didn’t have the resources to keep her, so he sent her to the resistance. The resistance became her family and she grew up in the Cradle. Her talents were discovered very early on since she was naturally very curious and always poking around the tech room. It wasn’t long before they put her to work at the young age of 15 and she outshined every other mechanic they had. She works with Tobias who sends her tech from the Coalition and she invents her own work arounds for their limitations and pieces together the most brilliant inventions, all without any magical abilities. Story Title